fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Gary Dagnell
Gary Dagnell is an S-Class mage of the guild Hydra Head, as well as a master of Levitation Magic. As an S-Class mage, he is often tasked with high level jobs, much to his chagrin. He is nicknamed the poltergeist because his magic allows him to make objects weightless, lifting them in a similar manor to a vengeful spirit. He prefers to do low level jobs to make a living, as he enjoys the easier work, and can very easily live off the rewards of a D-rank job as it is. Appearance Gary stands at a little over 5 feet tall with blue eyes and shoulder length blue hair. He uses a white headband to hold his hair upwards and out of his face, though his bangs still hang down just in front of his eyes. He has a set of grey tribal tattoos along his right shoulder, reaching down to his elbow, and a skull surrounded in flames on his back. His guild mark is located in the palm of his left hand and is dark green in color. His trademark is a white zip up jacket with a high collar and silver block pattern down both sleeves. The outlines of the pockets are light blue, and the hem of the collar is red. He wares a pair of dark grey pants with a white cross over each knee, and black featureless shoes. Whenever he travels, he carries his belongings in a blue gym bag that he generally carries across his back. Personality Despite his high ranking within Hydra Head, Gary is rather Lazy. He would rather lounge around instead of going out to work, and has been known to take weeks between jobs and live off the reward of his last. He occasionally takes a fleeting interest in some things, such is how he achieved S-Class rank, but these generally don't last long and are few and far between. Seemingly the only thing that motivates him is a threat to his guild, or the people in it. He will often accompany other guild members when going out on jobs, preferring to work as a team instead of alone, and likes taking lower level jobs with little to no risk. In his mind, being able to complete jobs and remain safe in the process far outweighs any sort of notoriety he might get for tackling higher profile missions. Some consider him a coward for this, others just assume it is do to his laziness; the truth however is that he is deathly afraid of dying, and causing his friends to greave over him. History Magic and Abilities Levitation Magic - A magic that allows Gary to make objects weightless and control there travel speed and direction afterwards. Attacks with this magic rely only on the speed of his projectiles, making it somewhat dependent on the surroundings to be effective. In Gary's case, anything in his field of vision can be made weightless, and he can even pull up chunks of the ground when little is at hand. it it's maximum, Gary is able to levitate the equivalent weight of a four story building from it's foundation and use it as a weapon, however this requires a great deal of concentration. Outside of himself, Gary cannot use his magic to directly control other humans, however he has found that lifting them by their clothing and equipment is a fast workaround. *'Float Marionette' - A simple spell Gary uses to take control of an opponents attacks and, if need be, launch them back. Physical assaults and spells provide almost no challenge, as Gary can take control of them with just the flick of a hand. shapeless spells, such as fire and wind, are a much greater challenge and take no small amount of effort to control. Faster elements, such as electricity and light, are much harder to manage. At best, he can alter it's trajectory by manipulating the air to simply shift attacks around himself, but is as of yet unable to redirect them. Lastly, Gary is helpless against attacks of pure magic, as they have no form for him to take control of. *'Weightless Shovel' - A much more basic spell that Gary uses to rip up parts of the ground and use the debris to batter opponents. While simplistic, it can fulfill a wide number of functions to adapt to variety of situations. For example, Gary can create a barrier of rouble around himself to protect against attack, create platforms to stand on, or alter battlefields to give himself an advantage. Commonly, this spell will be utilised as a move of desperation to quickly overwhelm opponents. *'Debris Cannon' - Another simple spell that Gary uses for direct confrontation. He groups a number of objects into tightly packed orbs and fire them like cannonballs. Better yet, Gary can retake fired projectiles by cobbling them together again after an impact, providing him with a limitless supply of ammunition as long as his magic holds up. *'Chaos Zone' - A more powerful spell in Gary's arsenal. By gathering up lose objects in the immediate area, or pulling them lose from their resting place, Gary will create a space around himself of whirling debris to batter opponents. As the attack damages objects and structures, the resulting fallout is added to the attack, making it much more powerful. The biggest downside however is that Gary has to remain stationary to use this spell, or risk getting caught up in his own attack. High Magic reserves - Being an S-Class mage, Gary possesses a high level of magic power. He has developed his spells to use very low levels of magic on each attempt, allowing him to seemingly never run out of magic while in a fight. He is still considered a lower level S-class mage at best however, even though he can still preform incredible feats at the level he is now. Skilled Unarmed combatant - While not physically powerful, Gary has trained himself to be able to contend with opponents who make it past his ranged spells. His particular fighting style revolves around quick jabs and low kicks, forgoing more complex maneuvers to keep it simple. More often than not he will also incorporate his magic into punches and kicks, overcoming his physical limitations by throwing debris around in the midst of a fight. Above average stamina - Despite his high rank within Hydra Head, Gary possesses somewhat mediocre stamina compared to others of the same rank. This is mostly due to his magic, which lets him deal with opponents before they ever get the chance to get close. This has somewhat stifled his physical strength, as any opponent strong or fast enough to overpower him is rarely prepared to contend with his explosion spells. Stats Category:Mage Category:Mages Category:Character Category:Characters Category:Original Character Category:Original Characters Category:Male Category:Males Category:Hydra Head Category:Explosion Magic User Category:S-Class Mage Category:Caster-Mage Category:Human